transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Ratio
Golden Ratio is an Archaicon from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Reflection Consider the golden spiral - formed from the seeming vortex of a square divided off into endless rectangles following the golden ratio. Consider its apparent simplicity, its true complexity, and its disturbing beauty. The seeds of a sunflower. The shell of the chambered nautilus. The arms of spiral galaxies. The eye of the tornado. Consider all these things and know that they shall be lost. Origins Misanthropy, on receiving his true purpose from his master, Great Unicron, once considered this very notion. He paused, for the briefest of seconds, to consider the intriguing mysteries and intricate beauties of the universe that his sworn mission would forever destroy. Within the same breath, however, he weighed these against the horrors and the chaos of the same universe, and knew that this was a sacrifice he was willing to take. A part of him would always wonder, though, just what it was he was consigning to oblivion, and would mourn each world and each race eradicated as having forever lost their untold secrets.In order to quench his undying thirst for comprehension and understanding, he created his polymath, his Renaissance man - Golden Ratio, whose purpose is to fathom for Misanthropy the glorious enigmas of time and space. Created whilst the Archaicons were in the process of erasing the planet of Triplex Phall, Golden Ratio was constructed from the remnants of that planets semi-sentient forge machinery and imbued with life by Misanthropy's own power. Since that day, he has served his purpose well, and no longer is an eneternal flame maintained in the Fortress of Solitude for each new world put to the torch by the Archaicons, for no longer does a world perish without its knowledge being discovered and learned by Golden Ratio. Bio One may think it foolish of Misanthropy to have another be the recepticle of all his accumulated knowledge, but he has often said that it is better to know why the rain falls than how - and as such, he considers Golden Ratio to be a volume of raw knowledge which must be refined. Despite this, he was constructed with an encrypted slave link in his memory circuits, networked directly to Misanthropy, causing his every thought to be known by his master, his own mind not entirely his own. In spite of his seemingly utilitarian function and origin, Misanthropy instilled Golden Ratio with a spark, the very soul and essence of a transformer. It is not a soul of duty and obedience, as that of The King In Yellow, or of barely contained rage, as that of Shadow Moses, but a gentle, compassionate heart, which yearns for a peace it can never know. In his quest for this contentment, Golden Ratio designed and engineered the Fortress of Solitude, the grim and foreboding citadel orbiting Jupiter, forever chained to the solid core of the dying, bloated giant, which serves as the baroque and gothic home to the Archicons. He refined and greatly improved upon the design of the World's End, increasing the efficiency of the vessel beyond imagining. And in his bitter pacifism, he has realised that the only peace and harmony in this universe will come whn it is erased from all existence - and in order to further that goal, he has long been toiling in the weapons facilities of Manhattan Project, slaving away on a project known only as 'The Plastic Constant'. The Plastic Constant This project eventually came to light as a twisted echo of Golden Ratio's own creation - having been built to store data on the destroyed universe, Ratio had developed a yearning to interact with what was left, and wished to devolve his task to a subordinate. The Plastic Constant enterprise saw the creation of five smaller drone robots, each designed to store a certain branch of Golden Ratio's knowledge. These five homonculi - Triplex, tasked with science; Ionian, repository of history; Phrygia, scholar of philosophy and theology; Lydia, master of warfare and military application; and Locris, muse of art - would store all of Golden Ratio's knowledge for him, and using the same slave link technology linking ratio to Misanthropy, this new breed would feed their archives back to their creator. However, after the data transfer process, but before they could be brought online for the first time, the Plastic Constant drones were sealed up in the vaults of the Fortress of Solitude due to the citadel's invasion by the forces of the RDD, whose leader Dynamax had deemed Misanthropy and his allies traitors. Retrieval? Months later, though, Golden Ratio - now markedly different in his attitude and personality due to his experiences in the battles waged inside the Fortress of Solitude, having become an embittered warrior of considerable prowess, and a strict adherent of the Havocon cause - was contacted by Crisis Ghost, a fellow fugitive serving as a member of Gothika Mortiis. Crisis Ghost had heard of the Plastic Constant project, and wanted to help retrieve the drones from their stasis chamber in the Fortress. What was to pose a problem, however, was the present situation of what was once Misanthropy's headquarters - now a derelict hulk, left to drift through space unmanned awaiting a time like this when its former crew sought the secrets it held. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males